Season 2 Episode 8: Invasion of the Punk Mutants
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Invasion of the Punk Mutants (In an underground tunnel in the sewers, Charmy is running through it when he stopped and avoided getting hit by a laser shot at him. Then he ran some more only for a trapdoor to open beneath him when he quickly flew up out of the trapdoor due to him being a bee. Then he ran some more until a pair of mechanical hands grabbed him) Charmy: Hey, easy on the vest, bud. I just had it washed. (Then he destroyed the mechanical hands with his nunchuks and ran some more) Charmy: Almost there. (And just when he reached the exit, a wave of water splashed onto him and washed him down the tunnel until it subsided. After recovering, Charmy got concerned upon noticing Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, Dingodile, Yuffie, and the TMNM watching him, for Charmy was actually training in an obstacle course) Charmy: Well, Masters, how’d I do? (Cloud pulled the timer clock out) Cloud: Three minutes, twenty-six seconds. Aerith: Not your best time, Charmy. (Charmy got disappointed as he got up) Charmy: Come on! It’s not my fault. Tails and Silver put some new traps in the tunnel. Silver: Of course we did. Tails: We got to keep you guys on your toes. Cloud: Your turn, Knuckles. Aerith: Remember the importance of energy and concentration. Knuckles: It’s hard to get too worked up over a stupid obstacle course, you know. Charmy: Well, just do what I do; Pretend there’s a pizza and dessert waiting at the finish line. Sonic: I’ll give you an incentive; Loki’s group. Cloud: Sonic is right. Aerith: All indications are that they’re preparing to return with the Jotundrome. Yuffie: Exactly. (In an abandoned building at the surface, Loki’s group and their henchmen have contacted Uka-Uka’s group) N. Gin: (On-screen) What is it this time, Loki’s group? Uka-Uka: (On-screen) What do you want? Loki: We have a new plan, Uka-Uka’s group. Eggman: But we’ll need a canister of the Mutagen to implement it. N. Brio: (On-screen) That chemical is very rare. Oxide: (On-screen) Why should we waste more of it on you? Cortex: We wish to create more mutants to use against the Mobians and their allies. Tribot: (Chuckles a bit) That’ll be nice. Pinstripe: Someone new to talk to at once. Koala: Yeah. Ripper: Our own kind. Orbot: Technically, Ripper, you punks used to be humans, not normal animals. (Uka-Uka’s group thought over Loki’s group's idea) Uka-Uka’s group: (Thinking about it, on-screen) Hmm.... Tropy: (On-screen) For once, you’ve come up with a halfway decent plan. Demidevimon: (On-screen) There’s one problem, though. (In Dimension X, Uka-Uka’s group showed off a storm blowing across outside the Jotundrome) Demidevimon: We’re presently experiencing an ion storm. Oxide: It may interfere with the portal. (Back in the real world in the building....) Myotismon: We must risk it! (In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group gave in and turned to their Stone Warriors, along with Traag and Granitor, with a nod, and then spoke to Loki’s group) Uka-Uka: Prepare to receive the Mutagen canister. (Back in the building on Earth....) Vanitas: And Mobians, wherever you are, prepare to meet your end! Hunter J: Good determination. Vanitas: Thank you. (In the Jotundrome in Dimension X, Traag, Granitor, and the Stone Warriors carried a canister of Mutagen to the open portal and tossed it through. In the Florida Everglades of Okefenokee Swamp, a couple is sitting around by their motorhome) Wife: Oh, we could’ve gone to Hawaii, but no, you said Florida was cheaper. (Then their eight year old son came up to them with two baby lizard-like dragons, one male and one female, and two red wolf pups, one male and one female) Son: Look what I found. Can I keep them, Mom, huh? Wife: Two wolf pups? Where did...? (The wife then panicked upon seeing the lizard-like dragons) Wife: Oh! Put those disgusting lizards down! Son: But what about these wolf pups? Wife: They’re meat-eaters! Let them go, too! You don’t know where they’ve been! Son: Sure I do. In the swamp. Wife: You heard me, now! Put them back this instant! Son: (Disappointedly) Aw, Mom! (He left to go return the four animals back to the swamp in a pond. At the said pond elsewhere, a portal appeared and the canister of Mutagen fell on some rocks in the water, spilling Mutagen all over the water. At the edge of the water, the son is getting ready to place the animals into the water) Son: So long, fellas. (He lets them run into the water filled with Mutagen) Son: We could have had a great life together. (He walked away back to his parents. In the water, the four animals started to glow, apparently about to transform into mutants. At the motorhome, the son returned) Wife: (To her husband) Let’s go to a hotel. (She got up) Wife: This place is crawling with creatures. Son: They’re only wolf pups and lizards. They’re not like the Creatures of the Black Lagoon or the Werewolves. (Then the mutation completed, the four newly-born mutants stood up, looking at themselves in calm amazement. The male wolf pup now has brown fur with a healed cut on his left cheek and gray blue eyes. The female wolf pup now has white fur with three dark red upside-down triangle tattoos on her face, two on her cheeks and one on her forehead, tiny black green spots, and gray blue eyes. The male lizard-like dragon is now a blue scaled dragon with brown eyes and brown wings. And the female lizard-like dragon is now a pink scaled dragon with brown eyes, a light red pink first-degree burn scar on the left side of her face, and light brown wings. The family noticed that and the wife screamed) Son: (Noticing) Oh, wow! Neat-o! They’re big now! (But the couple grabbed their son and ran back into the motorhome in a panic and drove off, confusing the four mutants. Back in New York City in the building, Loki’s group and their henchmen are contacted by Uka-Uka’s group about the Mutagen canister’s location) Hunter J: The canister is where? Oxide: (On-screen) A section of Earth known as Florida; The Okefenokee Swamp. Demidevimon: (On-screen) We told you the ion storm may interfere with the portal. Uka-Uka: (On-screen) So, good luck getting Mutagen or whatever mutants you find there yourself! (Then Loki’s group hung up and turned to their henchmen) Sephiroth: Loki’s group and I are going to Florida to find the Mutagen. Vanitas: And I doubt we might find any mutants there. (The henchmen got excited) Moe: Ooh, great! I’ll go pack my surfboard. Komodo Joe: Me too! Vacation time! (But Vanitas stopped them by grabbing their neck collar rims) Vanitas: Not you, you duncehead and obese duncehead. (He released them) Loki: We’re going by ourselves. Pinstripe: Dressed like that? (Cortex then pulled a device out of his pocket) Cortex: This holographic projector will take care of everything for us. (Then with one push of the button, Loki’s group changed into normal attires; Loki’s is a green short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Sephiroth’s is a black long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. Myotismon’s is now a blue long-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes, but still wore his eyemask. Hunter J’s is now a white tanktop, purple shorts, white socks, and brown cargo shoes. Eggman’s is now a red short-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. Cortex’s is now a black short-sleeved shirt, white pants, and white shoes. And Vanitas’ is a black tanktop, red shorts, white socks, and black shoes. The henchmen got impressed) Cubot: Ooh, wow. Koala: Me next, Bosses. Ripper: Me, me, me! Loki’s group: No, stupids! Vanitas: You all will stay and keep the Mobians and their allies occupied while we're gone. Sephiroth: Understood? Pinstripe: Yeah, sure. Koala and Arukenimon: Fine by me. Ripper: Yeppity-yep! Komodo Brothers and Mummymon: Uh, you bet. Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot: It’ll be a pleasure. (They laugh wickedly a bit. At the Channel Six building, Elise and Tai’s groups are talking about Christopher’s group's date plan with Elise’s group while looking through the printer) Elise: And get this; Christopher’s group is gonna take us out to dinner tonight! Adagio: At Outback Steakhouse! (Suddenly, Allison picked up the notes from the printer after they printed. Then she gasped upon reading them) Allison: I don’t believe it! Elise and Tai’s groups: What? (Allison whispered to them and they realized) Matt: Well, come on! Twilight Sparkle: We’ve got to go now. (They hurry out. In the sewer lair, Elise and Tai’s groups, along with Christopher’s group, are telling the Mobians and their allies what’s going on) Fluttershy: We thought you guys would like to know about this. Spike: Look. (Shadow read the notes after accepting them from Allison) Shadow: (Reading) Two dragon creatures and two wolf creatures seen in Florida Swamp. (Tiny, Dingodile, and the Mobians got curious) Sonic: Hey! That’s cool. Tiny: Tiny wonder if they be mutants like us. Dingodile: Technically, you and I were humans before, not normal animals. Tiny: (Remembering) Oh, yeah. That’s right. Espio: (Changing the subject) Like Tiny and Sonic said, are those mutants like us, Masters? (Cloud and Aerith pondered) Aerith: Hmm. Perhaps we should investigate. Cloud: Find out. Charmy: You mean go to Florida? Big: Far out! Fishing’s good there. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Charmy: And the surfing there is totally tubular! (Caramel suddenly noticed the henchmen, with Arukenimon and Mummymon in their beast forms, on TV wreaking havoc on the streets of Time Square) Caramel: I think now might be a bad time. Tails: What do you...? (They noticed as well) Tails: Look at this! Reporter: (Voice-over) And I repeat; Ten delinquents are on a rampage in Times Square. All of them wearing animal masks, three of them looking like robots, and two looking like monsters. (Our heroes got angry at the henchmen’s rampage) Christopher: It’s Pinstripe, Ripper, Koala, the Komodo Brothers, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot! Cream: I wonder why the temper tantrum? Cheese: (Questioningly) Chao, chao? Tikal: Beats me. Vector: (Chuckles a bit) Maybe they passed a mirror and saw what they look like, huh? Dingodile: I seriously doubt that, Vector. (Then our heroes got determined) Sonic: Let’s go, guys! (They head out) Mimi: Wait for us! Ember: Wait! Rainbow Dash: We’re not missing this story! (They head out. In the Florida swamp, Loki’s group are rowing in a rowboat in the exact pond, looking around for the canister) Eggman: According to Uka-Uka’s group’s coordinates, the canister landed right around here. (Then Vanitas spotted the canister floating in the water) Vanitas: Ah-ha! Here it is. (Cortex pulled the canister out and he, along with Loki’s group, got angry upon seeing the canister empty and broken) Cortex: Blast! It’s empty. Hunter J: We can see that. (Cortex threw the canister aside in anger. Then Sephiroth noticed the two mutant dragons and two mutant wolves and got Loki’s group’s attention on that. Upon seeing them, they got confused) Loki’s group: Two overgrown dragons and two overgrown wolves? Myotismon: So this is our army of mutants? (Loki’s group realized slowly) Eggman: The Mutagen should have given them the ability to speak. (Then they smirked evilly in a calm way) Myotismon: Well, let’s go see. (They row up to the mutants and upon seeing Loki’s group, the mutants got curious) Female mutant dragon: Who are you guys? (Seeing that they can speak now, Loki’s group got calmly impressed and then pretended to be friendly) Loki: My name is Loki the Trickster. Myotismon: Myotismon. Hunter J: Hunter J. Vanitas: Vanitas. Sephiroth: Sephiroth. Eggman: Dr. Eggman. Cortex: And Dr. Neo Cortex. Hunter J: And we love all living things. Male mutant dragon: Gee, you sound like nice people. (They go up to Loki’s group calmly) Vanitas: (Chuckles a bit) Oh, we are. Cortex: And if you come with us, we’ll show you wonders you’ve never dreamed of. (The four mutants thought it over and nods) Male mutant wolf: Sounds good to us. Eggman: Splendid! (Then the four mutants climbed on board the boat and Cortex aimed his clothing device at them) Cortex: Hold still. This won’t hurt a bit. Female mutant dragon: What is that for? Cortex: You’ll see. (He pushes a button, and the device dressed the four mutants in clothes. The male mutant wolf is now wearing a light blue short-sleeved short kimono-like tunic, dark blue cloth-like arm gauntlets that cover his hands, arms, and shoulders and tied together underneath the tunic, a dark blue belt carrying on the right side a small red bag and on the left a flat brown and white yellow rectangular sheath carrying a flat rectangular-shaped katana with a round white yellow handle wrapped in red cloth, white pants, dark blue legwarmers tied around the lower part of his legs, and yellow cloth-like shoes with a white yellow strap tied around the ankles, and sometimes carried a white yellow clothed quiver full of stoneheaded arrows and a brown wooden bow. The female mutant wolf is now wearing a black thin band with a white clip-on stone on her head like a bandana, a pair of huge white flat oval-shaped stone earrings, a necklace consisting of multiple white fake fang stones and black stones tied together by a black string, a blue obsidian dagger necklace tied to a red string, two black thin armbands on her shoulders, a white thin furred sleeveless tunic over a black purple sleeveless dress, both with tiny rip marks on their bottom rims, and white long cloth-like shoes with two white straps tied around the ankles, and sometimes wielded a long brown wooden spear with the blade made from a wolf’s tooth with red engravings on it, and a wolf tooth dagger with red markings on it tied to a small brown wooden handle. The male mutant dragon is now wearing a long-sleeved royal blue farmer’s tunic, a dark blue belt, dark blue pants, a pair of light tan stockings tied in a brown string around the shins, and brown shoes. And the female mutant dragon is now wearing a hot pink sleeveless dress over a light pink long-sleeved farmer shirt, light tan pants, a pair of beige stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles and shins, and light brown shoes. After looking at themselves, the mutants got impressed) Female mutant wolf: Wow.... Male mutant dragon: Clothes! Male mutant wolf: They’re telling the truth. Female mutant wolf: They are nice people. (The female mutant dragon, on the other hand, gave a concerned look) Female mutant dragon: Are you sure they’re nice? Female mutant wolf: We’re sure. (Loki’s group changed the subject) Sephiroth: Now come. Vanitas: We have a great battle to fight. Loki: Against a group of evil mutant animals calling themselves the Mobians. (Back in New York City in Times Square, the henchmen continued to wreak havoc) Mummymon: Yes! Now this is what I call fun. (He chuckles evilly a bit and Koala grabbed a nearby bench and crushed it to pieces. Then Pinstripe noticed our heroes climbing out of a manhole, armed, while Elise and Tai’s groups backed off) Pinstripe: And it’s about to turn into more fun. (He points at them. Then the henchmen high-fived) Koala: All right! (They prepared themselves) Moe: It’s Mobian trashing time! (They charge at our heroes as our heroes got determined) Espio: (To our heroes) Remember, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. (Then Tails and Amy charged at the henchmen, bo stick and Piko-Piko Hammer readied) Tails and Amy: Ready or not, here we come! (Then Tails flipped himself at Koala with his bo stick, but after kicking him down, he then bounced backwards and landed in a nearby dumpster and recovered) Tails: (Groans a bit) So much for a frontal assault. (Amy then took her turn swinging her Piko-Piko Hammer at Arukenimon, knocking her down onto Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot) Amy: Fore! (Then the unexpected; Komodo Joe and Moe snatched her up by her Piko-Piko Hammer and after spinning her around, threw her at a nearby garbage can, dizzying her. Then she stumbled over to the garbage can and offscreen puked into it due to being dizzied too much. Then our heroes got determined after Amy recovered) Sonic: Mobians fight with honor! (Then Ripper ripped out two metal bars from a window and got ready to fight) Ripper: (Giggles crazily a bit) Come on! Pinstripe: We’ll make you Mobian Soup out of youse. (Suddenly, just when he pulled his tommy gun out, his communicator beeped, and making even Ripper stop) Pinstripe: Uh, excuse me. (He pulled out his communicator and answered, revealing to be Loki’s group calling him and the henchmen, and Loki’s group is back in their normal attires) Pinstripe: Yeah, Bosses? Loki: (On-screen) Come back to the hideout, all of you. Cortex: (On-screen) We have what we were looking for. Ripper: (Whining) Aw, Bosses! Pinstripe: We were just getting warmed up. Myotismon: (On-screen) Now, you cretins! (After Loki’s group hung up, Ripper angrily threw the bars at Sonic, making Sonic deflect them with his katanas, and Ripper and Pinstripe ran back to the other henchmen, where Koala was about to hit our heroes with a change meter he ripped up) Ripper: Playtime’s over. Pinstripe: The Bosses want us. (Realizing, the henchmen pouted, then Koala threw the change meter on the ground and the henchmen ran off. Our heroes were about to run after them) Shadow: After them, guys...! (Then the coins spilled from the broken change meter made our heroes slip on them and fall down. As they recovered, they groaned a bit) Billy: That hurt. Chris: I never knew change can be that slippery. Snake: Likessss me. (They chuckle a bit and turned to us readers) Chris: Snake and I made a funny. Snake: Yesssss. (After recovering, our heroes frowned flatly) Silver: (Groans a bit) We’ll never catch them now. Cosmo: I get the feeling that all of this was just to distract us.... Sonic: But from what? Sora: Don’t worry, guys. Ember: We’re sure we’ll find out. Spike: Whether we want to or not. Elise: You said it. (Back in the abandoned building, the henchmen returned to Loki’s group, with Arukenimon and Mummymon in their human forms) Koala: You wanted to see us, Bosses? Loki’s group: Yes. Hunter J: We’d like you to meet your new allies in our battle against the Mobians. Orbot: Our new allies? (Then the four mutants emerged) Myotismon: These two dragons and two wolves have sworn to aid us in the destruction of our enemies. Sephiroth: And take back Aerith and Yuffie. (The henchmen got amazed) Commercial break (The henchmen snapped out of their amazed looks while Pinstripe gave a small impressed smile) Henchmen: Two dragons and two wolves? (Pinstripe slicked his hair back and went up to the female mutant wolf suave-like, much to her calm discomfort) Pinstripe: (Suave-like) Well, nice to meet you, White Wolf Girl. (The female mutant wolf shoved him away gently) Female mutant wolf: I have a name now, and it’s not White Wolf Girl. (Pinstripe decided to guess) Pinstripe: (Suave-like) My guess; Little Witch? (The female mutant wolf, feeling offended, punched him down) Female mutant wolf: Don’t ever call me that! (Pinstripe recovered in confusion and anger) Pinstripe: What? All I did was ask you, not offend you! (Loki’s group backed him off) Loki’s group: Enough, Rodent Face! (They changed the subject immediately) Loki: And yes, like our comrade pointed out, we gave her and her comrades names, courtesy of Eggman and Cortex. Eggman: And as Cloud and Aerith have done with the Mobians, we, with mine and Cortex’s help, have named them really cool names of their own. (Then Vanitas turned to the mutants) Vanitas: Roll call. (The mutants come up, introducing themselves) Female mutant dragon: Tehanu, but everyone calls me Therru. Cortex: Her name, “Tehanu” means “Light” in Kargish. While “Therru” means “Burning flame” in Kargish. Male mutant dragon: Lebannen, but everyone calls me Arren. Cortex: His name, “Lebannen” means “Brave king” in Enladian. While “Arren” means “Sword” in Enladian. Male mutant wolf: Ashitaka. Cortex: His name means both “Foot hawk” and/or “For tomorrow” in Japanese. Female mutant wolf: Princess Mononoke, but everyone calls me San. Cortex: “Mononoke” means “Spirit monster” in Japanese. But “San” is a Japanese name Eggman and I came up with, because she wanted it feminine and easy to call her by. (The henchmen, except Pinstripe, became unsure) Mummymon: Uh, Bosses, the Mobians are trained ninjas. Komodo Joe: They’ll mop up the floor with these wimps. Arukenimon: I usually rebuke Mummymon’s pessimistic comments, but for once, I agree. (Loki’s group chuckled a bit and gave evil smug smiles) Eggman: Not to worry. Sephiroth: I, the greatest martial arts warrior of them all AKA the Master of the Masamune, have personally trained them with Loki’s group’s help. Vanitas: (To San) Show them, San. (San prepared her whip) San: Whatever you say, Master Vanitas. (She then lassoed her whip around Pinstripe, tying him up, and spun him around after yanking the whip back, untying him in the process. After recovering with Cubot catching him, Pinstripe got dizzy) Pinstripe: (Dizzily) Not bad, Princess.... Mummymon: On second thought, they might work out at that. Komodo Joe: Yeah. Arukenimon: Ditto on that. (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes are eating their pizza meal when Cloud and Aerith came in) Cloud: Well, our Mobians, have there been any sign of activity from Loki’s group? Charmy: Nada. Dingodile: Zilch. Ace: Mega-negatory. Vector: In other words, nothing yet. (Cloud and Aerith pondered a bit) Aerith: Hmm. This silence is most strange indeed. (Then Elise and Tai’s groups ran in, looking concerned) Elise and Tai’s group: Quick, guys! Agumon: Turn on the news! Blaze: What’s up, guys? (Tai turned the TV on and tuned to Channel Six) Tai: You’ll see. Elise: And it’s not good! (Then the news came on in front of a bank) Reporter: (On-screen) This midtown bank was just robbed by four creatures, which employees described as two big species of creatures, resembling the Mobians. (Our heroes got shocked) Tails: “Mobians?” Knuckles: Chill out, man. Max: We want to hear this. (Then on TV, the reporter prepared to interview the Mayor) Reporter: (On-screen) What are your comments, Mr. Mayor? Mayor: (On-screen) These animals, some calling them the Mobians, have terrorized the city long enough. I’m ordering a Special Anti-Mobian Squad to deal with this. (Then the leader of the Anti-Mobian Squad walked up) Mayor: (On-screen) Captain Hoffman here will be in charge of this. Hoffman: (On-screen) Don’t worry, Mr. Mayor. We’ll apprehend these criminals. You have my word on it. (Our heroes got angry) Tiny: Whoa, what the…?! Charmy: We’re being framed! Cloud: Aerith and I suspect that Loki’s group is somehow behind this. Aerith: Without a doubt. Yuffie: And I suspect you’re right, Mom and Dad. Silver: Guys, we’ve gotta find those mock Mobians and give them what for. (Then they hurry out. In the abandoned building, the Punk Mutants returned, having already robbed the bank) Myotismon: Splendid work, Punk Mutants. Sephiroth: This first test of your skills has gone swimmingly. Arren: Well, Sirs, swimming is one of those things we do best. San: Are we ready to take over the whole city yet? Loki: Not quite. Therru: But I got a feeling what we just did isn’t.... (The villains and Punk Mutants looked at her in calm surprise and calm confusion respectively, making her change her answer) Therru: Isn’t hard. Vanitas: Heh. Good point. Hunter J: We’ll need more help. (Hunter J called Uka-Uka’s group on her communicator) Uka-Uka: (On-screen) What now, Loki’s group? Hunter J: Most of the Mutagen was lost when the canister fell. Cortex: We’ll need more if we’re to create an army of mutants. N. Brio: (On-screen) Unfortunately, what we sent you was the last of it. N. Gin: (On-screen) But we can tell you how to make more. Tropy: (On-screen) Now, pay attention. (Later that night in an alleyway, our heroes are on lookout for their culprits) Kayla: So, how do we find these criminals? Omega: If we go to the scene of the crime, maybe we’ll find a clue. Rouge: Exactly. (Suddenly, an Anti-Mobian Squad car pulled up, spotting them) Hoffman: (Over megaphone) All right, Mobians, freeze in your tracks! Vector: Uh-oh! Time to do the Mobian trot! Heroes: Bye, guys! (Our heroes got away as the Anti-Mobian Squad cops chased after them. At the Mallory Chemical Plant, the Punk Mutants arrived at the back door) Arren: Master Loki and his group said we have to steal a list of chemicals from here. Therru: Isn’t stealing bad? San: I think so, but Master Loki and his group know best. Therru: Being a mutant sure is confusing to me. Arren: What makes you say that? Therru: Earlier, when I was about to say what we did about robbing the bank, I was gonna say that it felt wrong, and I knew it. (The Punk Mutants thought it over and they, even Therru, shook it off) Ashitaka: Well, whatever. When we’re done, we’ll ask Loki’s group about it. Therru: Good idea. (Then Arren proceeded to chop down the door with his axe. Back in the alleyway, our heroes continued to run when Sonic’s Mobiancom beeped and he answered, revealing Elise and Tai’s groups) Sonic: Sonic here. Joe: (On-screen) We just got another bulletin, guys. Gomamon: (On-screen) That’s right. (At the Channel Six building....) Elise: Those unknown mutants have broken into the Mallory Chemical Plant. (Back in the alleyway, our heroes stopped running and got confused) Tails: What could they want there? Rouge: Maybe Loki’s group’s looking for a new metal polish for Sephiroth’s Masamune. (She chuckled a bit) Shadow: (To Elise and Tai’s groups) Understood. Thanks. (Then they hung up. Then Sonic went down to a manhole cover) Sonic: Let’s go. This is the fastest way there. Braeburn: I get it; A shortcut. (After opening the manhole cover, they go down the manhole into the sewers. In the Mallory Chemical Plant, the Punk Mutants are looking at some chemicals in three glass tubes with a flashlight due to the room being dark) Arren: (Reading) “Dexonine” and “Flouchist.” (They realized they’re the chemicals they’re looking for) Ashitaka: That’s them. Arren: Okay. We got what we came for. (Suddenly, our heroes barged in after San grabbed the tubes, making Therru drop and break the flashlight, causing both sides to not notice what the other group of mutants is) Knuckles: And you’re gonna get more than you bargained for! Punk Mutants: (Confused) Huh? (Charmy then fiddled on the wall near the doorway for a light switch) Charmy: All right! Let’s see what you creepolas look like! (Charmy switched the light on, and both sides noticed each other. Then the Punk Mutants got determined) San: (To our heroes) You must be the evil Mobians we’re told about! (To Ashitaka) Hold them off, Ashitaka! (Then Ashitaka fired a flash arrow into the air, flashing some lights in front of our heroes, making them cover their eyes quickly. Then the Punk Mobians got away) Big: Whoa, that was some bright move they made! (Froggy croaks in agreement as the flashing ended) Sonic: Come on. We can’t let them get away! (They run out and found that the Punk Mutants are gone) Charmy: Total bummer. Dingodile: They got away. Tiny: Tiny’s insulted. Christopher: You have a point, Tiny. Sonic: How could anyone mistake those four things for Mobians? Silver: We’ve got more serious problems. Tails: Those chemicals they stole are components of the Mutagen that Loki’s group used to create their henchmen. Omega: Although Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot were created by mechanical parts. (Our heroes realized) Comet Tail: Well, that means that now Loki’s group can make more mutants. Omega: Not yet. Tails: They still need another chemical called nyotrinaline to make it work. Silver: Omega and I sense it’s extremely rare. (Sonic then pulled his Mobiancom out and called Elise and Tai’s groups. In the Channel Six building, Elise and Tai’s groups are at their computers when Elise’s Mobiancom beeped. Then they answered) Elise: Elise and Tai’s groups here. (At the Mallory Chemical Plant....) Sonic: We need you to check the database and find out where a supply of nyotrinaline is available. Christopher: Can you check? (In the Channel Six building....) Elise: Hang on a sec. (They look it up and found it) Matt: Got it. Elise: Okay, we’ve got it. Twilight Sparkle: A shipment of the stuff is arriving by armored truck at the Argus Chemical Supply Warehouse. Sonic: (On-screen) Great. Heroes: (On-screen) Thanks, guys. (They hang up. Then Jamieson comes in) Jamieson: Elise’s group, the Mayor’s just ordered out a new Anti-Mobian Squad. I want you to cover this. Elise’s group: We’re on our way, Mr. Jamieson. Tai’s group: Can we come? Jamieson: No, Tai’s group! Tai’s group: Just asking away. (In the abandoned building, Eggman and Cortex are preparing to make the Mutagen under Uka-Uka’s group's instructions on Loki’s communicator) N. Brio: (On-screen) All right, now mix the two chemicals carefully. (Eggman and Cortex did so) Mephiles: (On-screen) Splendid. N. Gin: (On-screen) Now all it needs is a pinch of nyotrinaline. (Loki’s group got calmly surprised) Eggman and Cortex: Nyotrinaline? Vanitas: You didn’t mention that. Demidevimon: (On-screen) I thought we’d save it for a surprise to keep you on your toes. Hunter J: (Flatly) You guys, are, without a doubt, unspeakingly cruel. Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen) Thank you. Uka-Uka: (On-screen) You'll find a shipment arriving at the Argus Chemical Supply Warehouse. (Then Loki’s group turned to the Punk Mutants) Loki: You heard them. Sephiroth: Get that nyotrinaline now! (The Punk Mutants got calmly concerned, remembering Therru’s doubts) Ashitaka: But Masters Loki and his group, what if we run into the Mobians again? Vanitas: Must we tell you everything, boy? Loki: Destroy them! Eggman: They are evil, like we said! Therru: But what if we try to talk to them? Arren: You know, reason with them? Sephiroth: Trust us, our innocent little punks. (Loki’s group chuckled a bit and gave calm innocent looks) Hunter J: Would these faces lie? (Then they got serious with angry looks) Cortex: Now get us that chemical! (At the NYPD garage, Elise’s group, Seifer, and the news crew are interviewing the Anti-Mobian Squad already, and they pulled out of the garage an Anti-Mobian Squad tank) Elise: This is the Anti-Mobian Attack Squad. Applejack: Captain Hoffman, just how do you intend to find these mutant Mobians? (Hoffman showed a device he’s holding) Hoffman: This tracking device is tuned to their biorhythms. We’ll find them no matter where they hide! Elise’s group: Good luck, Captain. (They secretly chuckled a bit) Elise’s group: (Whispering) You’ll need it. (Later in the streets, the tank turned into an alleyway, heading for the Mobians’ location) Hoffman: We’re very close. Turn right here! (With our heroes, they flew the X-Tornado 2.0 in the air when they spot the truck heading for the Argus Chemical Supply Warehouse) Espio: There’s the nyotrinaline shipment. Shadow: Are you sure those mutants will try for it? Silver: No doubt about it. Tails: Loki’s group can’t formulate the Mutagen without it. (On the ground, the truck drove down a shortcut in an alleyway when a bomb arrow struck on the ground in front of the truck, making it skid to a stop) Driver: What in blazes? (Then the Punk Mutants ran out from behind the garbage dumpster, revealing that it’s Ashitaka who fired the bomb arrow, and our heroes noticed them) Yuffie: Looks like you, Silver, and Omega are right, Tails. Charmy: Check it out. Sonic: Here we go, guys! (They detach from the blimp and flew towards the truck) Charmy: Cowabunga! (The Punk Mutants noticed our heroes heading for them) Ashitaka: Uh-oh. We got company. (The X-Tornado 2.0 landed gently and our heroes climbed off and armed themselves in determination) Tikal: Give up, you guys! Knuckles: (To the Punk Mutants) Or it’ll be scorched dragons and pelted wolves for everybody! (To Max and Kayla) No offense. Max and Kayla: None taken. (Suddenly, the Anti-Mobian Squad tank arrived, getting both sides’ attention) Hoffman: (Over megaphone) All of you give up! Now! Therru: What’s that thing heading for us? Arren: Don’t ask me! San: We’re from out of town! (Then before they reacted, the tank fired a freeze ray at the Punk Mutants, trapping them in ice chunks) Arturo: Hey, that thing just put those mutants on ice. Ace: Yeah. (Then the freeze ray turned to our heroes) Cream: And it looks like we’re next! Cheese: (Concerned) Chao, chao. (They got concerned) Commercial break (The freeze ray stopped in front of our concerned heroes) Charmy: Don’t look now, guys, but we’re about to be flash-frozen! Vector: Not if I can help it! (Vector then threw his sai at the freeze ray, making it aim at a building behind our heroes, causing the freeze ray to shoot its beam at the building, freezing ice all over it. Then the ice started to crack on the building) Shadow: Look out! (They got out of the way as the ice chunks crashed onto the tank, trapping the Anti-Mobian Squad inside the tank) Hoffman: (Trying to push the latch open) The hatch is jammed! (He turned to his squad) Hoffman: Help me get this blasted thing open! (Outside, our heroes prepared to escape) Tiny: Time to make Mobian tracks. Dingodile: (Agreeing) Really! Charmy: Let’s haul fur, dudes. (But before they ran, Sonic, Tiny, Dingodile, and Yuffie stopped them) Sonic, Tiny, Dingodile, and Yuffie: Hold on, guys. Yuffie: We can’t leave those mutants like that. Ace: Maybe you haven’t been keeping up on current events, guys. Tails: They aren’t exactly on our side. Sonic: Even so, they are mutants, just like us Mobians. Dingodile: And me and Tiny. Yuffie: We can’t let that Hoffman guy capture them. Tiny: Sonic, Dingodile, and Yuffie right. (They looked at the frozen Punk Mutants, and gave in) Knuckles: Well, if you insist, guys. Vector: Sonic, Tiny, Dingodile, and Yuffie are right. Ace: We got to save them. (Then the latch opened, knocking a chunk of ice off of it) Charmy: Right! Sonic: And at warp speed. (Then Silver levitated the frozen Punk Mutants in the air with his powers and our heroes got away with the frozen four in tow) Hoffman: Stop them! (Two squad members fired at our heroes, but missed, hitting a huge grated cage in front of a huge pipe, making our heroes and the frozen Punk Mutants get away) Thunderlane: (Sarcastically) Thanks! Knuckles: (Sarcastically) We needed that. (Then with that, our heroes escaped with the frozen Punk Mutants) Hoffman: You escaped this time, but I’ll get you yet! (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes explained to Cloud and Aerith on what’s going on while the frozen Punk Mutants stood near them) Shadow: So that’s the story, Masters Cloud and Aerith. Sonic and Silver: Yeah. Tails: At least we kept them from getting the nyotrinaline. Rouge: (Pointing at the frozen Punk Mutants) But what do we do with these mutants? Vector: We can’t keep them frozen forever. Cloud: If we wish to win them over, we must show them trust. Aerith: It’s like what we did with Tiny, Dingodile, and Yuffie. Dingodile: And we thankfully officially joined the good side because of it. Yuffie: As always, you are right. Sonic: We’ll melt the ice and set them free. Cream: But what if they attack us again? Cheese: (Concerned) Chao, chao? Blaze: We’ll just have to take that chance. (Then Blaze fired her fireballs at the ice chunks, melting them and freeing the now awakened Punk Mutants) Punk Mutants: (Confused) What’s going on? Arren: Yeah, where are we? Sonic: You’re in the sewers. Shadow: And this is our home. Christopher: While my group and I live at the surface. Chris: Yeah. Charmy: Welcome to Mobian turf. San: Uh-oh! I fear we’ve been captured. (Then the Punk Mutants, except Therru, got ready to fight) Arren: Yeah, well, at least we’ll go down fighting them. (Just when our heroes prepared to fight as well, Cloud, Aerith, and even Therru broke up the upcoming fight) Cloud, Aerith, and Therru: Stop, everyone! Aerith: There will be no violence. Cloud: (To the Mobians and allies) Mobians, allies, lay down your weapons. (Doing what he said, our heroes put their weapons away) Aerith: (To the Punk Mutants) You four are free to go, fellow mutants. Arren: I’m so confused. San: Master Loki and his group said you guys and the Mobians are evil monsters. Cloud: My wife and I suggest.... Therru: “Wife?” (Cloud points at Aerith, who nods) Therru: But Master Loki and his group said, she was kidnapped by you. Dingodile: That was a bunch of show-pony lies they told ya. Tiny: Believe Tiny and Dingodile, we were fooled at first as well. Yuffie: And me. (The Punk Mutants calmly realized upon hearing them. Why would Loki’s group lie to them? That’s what’s running through their minds) Cloud: Anyway, as I was saying; My wife and I suggest you trust your true animal instincts. (The Punk Mutants calmly understood) Ashitaka: We trusted Loki’s group. San: But now we can see that they’re using us. Arren: Like puppets. Therru: I even had a terrible feeling they were up to no good. (They put their weapons away as well) Punk Mutants: (To our heroes) Sorry. (Our heroes nod an “Apology accepted” nod and then Sonic and Shadow got an idea) Sonic: Then maybe it's time you four started using them. Shadow: Like puppets. Sonic: Shadow and I have a plan. Listen.... (They all huddle. Getting the plan, the Punk Mutants even joined in the huddle. Later in the abandoned building, the Punk Mutants, doing the plan with their true allies, proceeded to trick Loki’s group and their henchmen) Ashitaka: We’re real sorry, Masters Loki and his group. Therru: The Mobians got the nyotrinaline shipment. (Loki’s group got angry) Eggman: You mutant maggots! Vanitas: When I think of all we've done for you! Sephiroth: Brought you out of the swamps, taught you all you know! San: But there’s more! Loki’s group: (Suddenly interested) Really? Arren: All is not lost, Masters! Ashitaka: You see, we heard the Mobians talking about a plan. Therru: Yeah! They’re gonna hide the chemical. San: In Stonewall Prison. Arren: Where you can’t get it. (The henchmen got interested) Ripper: (Excitedly) Ooh, ooh! Stonewall Prison. Koala: We remember that joint. Moe: We did time there once. Komodo Joe: (Giggles a bit) Yeah. Pinstripe: Me, too. But it’s been closed for years since. Cortex: Better still. Loki: Then let’s get there immediately. (Later at Stonewall Prison, the villains followed the Punk Mutants to their trap, though the villains don’t know it’s a trap) Pinstripe: This old place sure brings back memories. Ripper: Especially when we got in a food fight. Cortex: Never mind that, you fools. Myotismon: Just find that chemical. (In a jail cell, our heroes prepared to attack) Knuckles: (Whispering) I hope those mutants didn’t decide to double-cross us. Tikal: (Whispering) They’re not. Amy: (Whispering) Therru even said so herself that they were being used. Shadow: (Whispering) If we want them to trust us, we have to trust them. (They noticed the Punk Mutants leading the villains towards them) Silver: (Whispering) Well, here it comes. Tails: (Whispering) The moment of truth. (Therru points at the cell door) Therru: They hid the chemicals in here, Master Loki and his group. Loki’s group: Excellent! Hunter J: You’ve done well, Punk Mutants. (Sephiroth then cuts down the cell door with his Masamune and then our heroes jumped into action) Christopher: Greetings, Loki’s group. (Then Loki’s group turned to the Punk Mutants) Loki’s group: Attack! (Then the Punk Mutants, after arming themselves, just stood there, glaring angrily at the unsuspecting Loki’s group instead. Then they sneak-attacked Loki’s group, shocking the villains) Loki’s group: You traitorous mutants! Eggman: You set us up! Therru: That’s right, you true evil liars! Tails: Yeah, creeps! Silver: And now you’re taking the fall. (Then Silver and Tails turned to us readers) Tails: Now, where’d Silver and I learn to say stuff like that? Silver: From a movie, that’s what. (Then they heard a helicopter approach from outside) Loki’s group: (Confused) Huh? (Outside on the roof, the Anti-Mobian Squad landed their helicopter and got out) Hoffman: They’re in here all right. Let’s go, men! (Back inside, our heroes and their new allies heard them and got concerned) Omega: It’s the Anti-Mobian Squad. (Loki’s group chuckled evilly a bit at this) Loki: Farewell, furballs! (Then our heroes got determined) Espio: They may get us, but they’ll also get you! Myotismon: Not if we look like one of them. (Then Cortex used his device to disguise himself, Loki’s group, and the henchmen as members of the Anti-Mobian Squad) Sephiroth: Sayonara, you mutated meddlers. (Then the villains got away) Charmy: Uh-oh. Time to make ourselves real scarce. Arren: Does that mean “Run?” Charmy: Yep! Knuckles: You Punk Mutants catch on real fast. (Then they ran to get away as the Anti-Mobian Squad barged in, blowing a hole in the wall and gave chase along with the disguised villains) Hoffman: Here they go! Open fire! (They fire away, but our heroes kept dodging) Tails: We got to find the sewer lines that connect to the prison. (Hoffman pulled a gas grenade out) Hoffman: This mutant gas will stop them. (Then Hoffman threw the grenade at our heroes, exploding gas onto them, making them cough as they continued to run) San: (Coughing) What is that? Tails: (Coughing) Some kind of knockout gas. (Then they make it into the laundry room) Sonic: The prison laundry room! Shadow: There’s got to be a sewer under here! (Then they, except Christopher’s group, started to feel tired from the gas) Christopher’s group: Guys! Tails: (Groans a bit) Can’t keep my eyes open. Cosmo: (Tiredly) Gas, putting me to sleep. Christopher: Hang on, all of you. Ace: Ashitaka, use one of your explosive arrows. (Ashitaka, despite feeling a bit whoozy, quickly pulled a bomb arrow out and fired at the floor, making a huge hole. Our heroes, except Christopher’s group, quickly climbed down the hole into the sewers, and being the last to go down the hole, Ashitaka fired his second bomb arrow at the door, blocking out the Anti-Mobian Squad) Hoffman: Blast! The Mayor’s not going to like this. (Then Christopher’s group emerged, knocking the debris aside, and realizing they’re gonna help, our heroes, all recovered from the gas that wore off by now, got away into the sewers) Christopher’s group: Wait! Hoffman: What do you want?! Why did you let those monsters get away? Chris: The Mobians are not the villains or monsters you think they are! (Then the disguised villains approached Christopher’s group) Loki: But what makes you think the Captain and us will believe you? (Ace, recognizing the disguised villains from Loki’s voice, then pulled his dodgeball out in determination) Ace: Like this! (He throws his ball at Cortex’s device, which Cortex held secretly, breaking it. Then the villains were exposed, their disguises vanished. The henchmen got nervous) Billy: (To Hoffman) There is your proof right there. (Hoffman and the squad slowly realized) Hoffman: (Realizing slowly) I’ll be darned. The Mobians are heroes all along. (Then he and the squad charged at the villains in determination) Hoffman: And they’re the real enemy! Get them! (Just when the Anti-Mobian Squad were about to grab the villains, Loki threw a smoke pellet on the ground, making the villains get away. After the smoke is gone, Christopher’s group, Hoffman, and the squad noticed the villains are gone) Hoffman: Blast! The real villains got away! (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes, including Christopher’s group who have told their friends that their names are cleared, are helping the Punk Mutants find their way home) Tails: Okay, everything clear? Silver: Yes. (Then Tails turned to the Punk Mutants and hands Arren the map) Tails: Now, you’ll follow the sewers to the caves, then to the old underground railroad, which leads straight to the Okefenokee. Arren: Well, it’ll be good to get home. San: Life’s so much better in the swamp. Therru: But rest assured, we’re certain to come visit you anytime we like with these underground tunnels. Heroes: Awesome! Sonic: Thanks for coming over to our side. Dingodile: Just like Tiny, Yuffie, and me. Ashitaka: Yes, well, thanks for showing us which one is the right side. (Charmy, Cream, and Cheese suddenly realized something) Charmy and Cream: Oh, hey! Cream: Wait a second! Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! Charmy: Cream and I almost forgot. (They hold out two pizzas to the Punk Mutants) Charmy: This ought to tide you guys over until you get back to Swamp City. (The Punk Mutants accepted the pizzas and looked at the toppings, then got calmly happy while closing the boxes) Ashitaka: One topped with beef jerky and the other topped with peppers. Therru: Just like we asked for. San: For a bite to eat on the way home. Arren: Thank you. (Then they bidded goodbye and the Punk Mutants left with their pizzas for the swamp) Tails: Would you believe it? Cream: Our new friends told me and Charmy they wanted it. Espio: Hence why Therru said “Just like we asked for.” (Later, our heroes watched on TV the Anti-Mobian Squad now officially retiring, now that the Mayor knows the truth, with Elise’s group concluding their reporting) Rarity: (On-screen) And so, thanks to Christopher’s group and the real Mobians, Loki’s group and their henchmen were revealed to be the Mobian imposters that committed the crimes. Trixie: (On-screen) And the Anti-Mobian Squad are officially retiring from that job for good. Hoffman: (On-screen) Well, my troops and I not only apologize to the real heroes for trying to hunt them down, but we also wish to thank the vigilantes working for them for opening our eyes to the truth. And not to worry, we’ll let the cops take care of this Loki’s group and their henchmen, where ever they are. Elise: (On-screen) So, there you have it. The Mobians’ names are cleared, thanks to Christopher Aonuma’s group. This is Elise Oriana III.... Allison: (On-screen) Allison Oriana.... Spike: (On-screen) Spike.... Mane Seven: (On-screen) The Mane Seven.... Dazzlings: (On-screen) And the Dazzlings.... Elise's group: (On-screen) Happy hour news. Pinkie Pie: (On-screen) Back to you, Jeff. (Ace turned the TV off) Ace: Well, that’s that. (Charmy then showed their own two pizzas each topped with beef jerky and pepper) Charmy: Who’s hungry? (Our heroes clamored in excitement and ran into the kitchen to enjoy their meal) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 2 Episodes